Raromagenloud
by WOKELAND
Summary: Debido al habitual caos en la casa Loud, Lucy decide llegar con cierto demonio interdimensional aparentemente amigable, pero es engañada por este. Sin embargo, el demonio tendrá que afrontar lo inesperado, y se dara cuenta que los hermanos Loud no son lo que aparentan ser.
1. Parte 1

**Hola a todos. Soy nuevo en el fandom, a pesar e no ser mi primer fic en general, si es de este fandom. Y como primer fic seria un crossover con Gravity Falls, aunque ironicamente solo un personaje de esa serie va aparecer. Para hacer este fic me inspire en ciertos fics basados en la serie o incluso conviviendo ambos universos, en especial el de "Vacaciones Loud" de Masteralan116. **

**Y parece que las cosas aqui son distintas en cuanto a crossover, que lo pongan como una regla de oro que nunca lo pongan en la zona de crossover porque es una zona fantasmal. Me gusta.**

**Sin mas relleno, comenzemos con esto:**

**Loud House no me pertenece, sino a Chris Savino, Nickelodeon y Viacom.**

* * *

**RAROMAGENLOUD**

**o**

' **¿Por qué deberías pensar dos veces acerca de tu impecable plan maestro incluso si eres un triángulo flotante inmortal?'**

**Parte 1**

—Suspiro

Lucy Loud realmente quería sumergirse en su libro de colección de poemas recién comprado. Hubo algunos sonetos oscuros escritos en ella que deseaban y trataban de discernir sus mensajes internos: tal vez podría encontrar una inspiración para crear algo original con sus propias palabras.

Eso es, sin embargo, necesitaba atención. Atenciom era una palabra muy débil, especialmente en el contexto de la Casa Loud.

—¡Atrapa eso, Linc!—Lynn Loud Jr. gritó cuando lanzó una pelota de fútbol a la sala de estar desde el comedor. —¡Esta es mia!—Lincoln gritó de vuelta, tan confiado como siempre mientras corría hacia atrás tratando de atrapar la pelota. Desafortunadamente, él no noto completamente que Lola y Lana estaban jugando a las cartas en el centro de la hanituaciom. Antes de que Lola pudiera tratar de enseñarle a su hermana su carta, Lincoln tropezó en la espalda de Lana y se desplomó, cayendo justo sobre su gemelo.

—¡Qué diablos, Lincoln!—Lana gritó, alejando los pies de Lincoln de su espalda. —¡Acabas de hacerme perder todas mis cartas! ¡Tenía una buena mano!—

—Uhh ... jeje ... lo siento—Lincoln sonrió torpemente, pero la sonrisa se ve en una expresión de miedo poco después, cuando escuchó un gruñido debajo de él.

—¡Suéltame antes de que decida destruirte!—Lola rugió como el demonio, hasta el punto de que la casa se sacudió ... o la hizo temblar. Lincoln se puso de pie, lejos de la furiosa niña de seis años. —¡Lo siento! No quise-

BONK!

El balon previamente lanzado iba directamente hacia El chico cayó al suelo por instinto y logro por suerte agarrarlo.

—¡Buena atrapa, Linc! ¡Te dije que puedes mejorar con un poco de ejercicio!.

—Sí, buena atrapa ..." El sarcasmo de Lincoln mientras suspiraba pesadamente. Las gemelas resoplaron y volvieron a su atención en el juego de cartas mientras Lola intentaba convencer a una Lana que su mano de vartas anterior que no tenía nada de valor. Lynn ayudó a Lincoln a levantarse y lo arrastró hacia otro ejercicio: los intentos del pelinlanco por alejarse de ella resultaron infructuosos.

Tal vez ella podría conseguir algo de paz ahora que ...

El timbre de la puerta sonó, y justo después de que Lucy escuchó una serie de pasos rápidos que bajaron las escaleras. Lori Loud irrumpió en el lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, literalmente atropellando a Lincoln como a Lynn, quienes estaban separados del impacto. Lincoln comenzó de nuevo en una forma rápida de escape, gritando de miedo y huyendo de su hermana, mientras que Lynn lo hizo en el modo de caza, con postura de cuatro piernas y todo.

A Lori no le importó eso mientras fue hacia la puerta principal y la abrió.

—¡Osito bo-bo!.

—Suspiro.

Lucy pudo haber sido muy paciente ... pero incluso ella tenía sus límites. Cerró su libro y se refiere al sofá. Pasar más allá de lo siempre. —Ojalá ... solo espero que la Luna no tenga otra de sus prácticas en este momento.

Como si fuera una señal, escuchó los sonidos de la guitarra en el piso de arriba mientras ella comenzaba a subir las escaleras. Pero afortunadamente, fue la guitarra acústica de la Luna que escuchó, no la eléctrica, que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer explotar a la gente contra las paredes. Probablemente aún tenga la oportunidad de encontrar un lugar donde pueda tener algo de paz y tranquilidad ... por ahora.

En silencio, Lucy continuó moviéndose por la casa. La habitación de los gemelos estaba abierta al igual que la de Lori, y ella no podía escuchar la voz de Leni hablando por su telefono. Ella supuso que Luan probablemente ya estaba escribiendo algunas líneas sus chistes, mientras que Lisa estaba acorralada en su habitación como siempre, y quién sabe qué tipo de experimentos locos estaban haciendo.

Con Lynn ocupada en su tarea de caza de hermanos en este momento y Luna haciendo ruido en practica com su huitara, era casi una oportunidad perfecta para Lucy de lo que tenia planeado hacer. Ella entró rapidamente a su habitación y cerró la puerta. Luego, permaneció inmóvil donde estaba, esperando unos minutos hasta que estuviera completamente segura de que nadie iba a llamar a la puerta y molestarla ... no de inmediato, al menos al principio.

Tal vez ella podria hacer algo más que solo de leer su nuevo libro ... ella no habia hablado con por un tiempo, de hecho.. Dando una mirada inquisitiva a la nada, Lucy se giró para mirar hacia la puerta y materializó una llave de repuesto en una de sus manos, una que Lynn convenientemente no conocía. Luego se procedió a bloquear la entrada de su habitación.

No había impedido que la gente entrara (colgaba las perillas de la puerta). El tenía un pedido que mantuviera su existencia como un secreto: era mejor que nadie lo supiera por ahora.

En silencio, Lucy se fue a su cama de temática gótica y se arrodilló para ver las misteriosas maravillas almacenadas debajo. Navegar un poco con la mano hasta que sus dedos tocaron lo que estaba buscando, y retiré el brazo para revelar el marco de madera de una tabla Ouija.

Todo había comenzado como una divertida noche de juegos. La pizarra era en realidad un regalo de sus hermanos, quienes habían decidido probarlo juntos con ella la primera vez. Por supuesto, todo terminó con risas y varias frases incoherentes de la propios hermanos, pero Lucy estaba contenta de ellas y su hermano había tenido el tiempo de pasarla juntos ... y también estaba contenta de ningún espíritu real hubiera tratado de hacer algo muy peculiar. No quería pensar en las posibles consecuencias de eso.

Antes de pensar en otra cosa. Habia sucedido algo con la tabla, casi se asustó en la flecha sobre el tablero se movió por su cuenta. Algo que ni siquiera estaba contemplado en el libro de instrucciones de la cosa. Se movió rápidamente sobre cuatro letras, deletreando algo desafortunadamente coherente. Un nombre, para ser específico. Su nombre.

Antes de que Lucy pudiera sacar su encendedor para ver el tablero con total seguridad, la tabla se movió, deletreando oraciones aún más largas. Lucy no pudo evitar esperar y dejar que el espíritu le muestre lo que fuera que queria decirle.

Sabia quien era que la llamaba, y era con quien mas deseaba pasar tiempo en este momento.

Era mas que un simple espiritu, era al menos, lo suficientemente amable como para convertirse en el alma de una persona muerta, sino como un "ser interdimensional" de inmenso conocimiento.

Alguien llamado Bill.

Bill se había convertido lentamente en una parte importante de la vida de Lucy. Cuando comenzó a renunciar a la idea de conseguir que él responda a sus preguntas, se reduzca a una especie de amigo secreto. Le contó sobre su familia, sus amigos, su escuela, habló sobre lo que la hacia feliz, y lo que la molestaba. Bill siempre estuvo dispuesto a escucharla y tal vez lanzar un comentario peculiar para hacer clic en sus labios. Solo por un instante. Ni siquiera Haiku era capaz de hacer que se sintiera tan cómoda... por más que Haiku fuera similar a ella, hablar en una junta de Oujia con alguien de otro mundo superaba eso.

Por lo tanto, Lucy preparó una sesión espiritual sencilla: nada especial, ya que Bill le había dicho que se había vuelto más fácil para alcanzar el mundo en la vida, su dimensión, usar una palabra de él. Solo necesitaba unas cuantas velas, un símbolo en bruto, dibujado a su alrededor para la planificación de sus movimientos.

_"Hola Lucy"_

—Hola, Bill—respondió Lucy cortésmente.

La tabla siguió moviéndose. Era muy rápido, pero Lucy ya había estado acostumbrado a eso.

_"¿Cómo ha sido tu día, querida?"_

—Bueno ... no ha sido exactamente el más agradable. Mis hermanas han sido bastante inquietantes hoy, y no he logrado concentrarme en uno de los poemas que compre recientemente.

_"El ambiente salvaje de la familia Loud interrumpe tu paz y tranquilidad, no?"_

Lucy solamente suspiro —Sé que pedir algo de paz y tranquilidad en jn lugar como este es demasiado imposible, y en general me acostumbré a la sonoridad para ser honesto ... pero a veces, me pregunto si podría haber tenido un momento, solo uno breve momemto, donde pueda tener la tranquilidad. necesaria para concentrarme en mis cosas.

_"Es una situación muy desafortunada, mi querida Lucy... pero tengo que decirte algo muy importante, y necesito que lo escuches" _

—Eh?—Lucy no estaba segura de lo que Bill estaba tratando de implicar. —¿Hay algún problema?.

No en lo más mínimo. El asunto es que puedo encontrar una manera de ayudarte, Lucy...

El silencio se hizo presente. La curiosidad de Lucy se hizo presente. Queria saber en que manera podria ayudarle su amigo.

_"Solamente necesito tener una conexion con tu mundo para hacerlo."_

La sorpresa fue demasiado para ella, y retrocedió un poco por eso. —¿Mi ... mundo? ¿Acaso... puedes venir aquí?.

_"Ese es el plan. Necesitaré tu ayuda para lograrlo, querida ... No puedo hacer esto solo."_

De repente, el posible peligro de lo que estaba sucediendo vino a Lucy. —Espera un segundo. Bill ... estás actuando diferente. Casi no te reconozco ... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

El tablero permaneció inmóvil durante unos segundos antes de reanudar su movimiento. Lucy notó que ahora era un poco más lento, casi cauteloso.

_"Entiendo tus preocupaciones, querida. Aun así, nos conocemos desde hace un buen tiemp. ¿No confías en mí?"_

Lucy no sabía cómo responder. Ella sabía que era verdad, conocia a Bill lo suficiente en el para saber que no ha oa nada raro , ¿por qué razones no podria dudar de él? Hablar salido de la nada ... Bill siempre había sido un gran amigo para ella, la escuchó cuando quería desahogarse, le daba una respuesta inteligente, cuando tenía problemas y la tranquilizaba, cuando tenía mala una relación con sus hermanos ... el la alentana. Sucedio muy amenudo.

_"Te prometo que una vez que haya llegado allí, habrá un gran cambio en tu vida. Algo que… nos beneficia a los dos. No te pido que no hagas nada fuera de tu liga, querida ... Tú me ayudas a entrar, y hago mi magia. Será nuestro pequeño **trato."**_

Los labios de Lucy se contrajeron por un momento. Entonces, ella suspiró.

—Trato hecho.

_"Estoy feliz de escuchar eso, querida. Intentaré tocar los límites de tu dimensión ahora, pero para que necesites que alguien me empuje hacia adentro. Cuando la tabla este con llamas azules, tienes que agarrarla y sostenerla justo delante de ti."_

—¿Llamas? ¡Espera, Bill! ¡Nunca te dije que podías ...!

El tablero de repente se encendió y levitó en el aire. Las llamas azules brotaron del objeto, proyectando sombras azules alrededor de su habitación ... pero, por qué extraño que parezca, no comenzó a carbonizarse, ni las llamas se extendieron alrededor suyo, ni en la cama ni en el piso. El fuego continuó ardiendo, sin consumir nada.

Sorprendida al principio, Lucy miró el fuego, atrapada por la vista. Tuvo que seguir con las intrucciones de Bill.

Él estaba esperando: era ahora o nunca. No sabia como iba terminar esto, pero no iba a destruir toda la casa. Sentia curiosidad de saber lo que hizo Bill.

—¿Lucy?—La voz de Luna resonó en ella. Se dio la vuelta en la completa sorpresa, solo para dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la puerta todavía estaba cerrada, asi que solo hablaba por afuera . —Necesito la ayuda de alguien bueno con las palabras para pensar en algunas letras para una canción. ¿Crees que puedes ir a mi habitacion mas tarde?.

—¡Sí, por supuesto!—Lucy dijo, en un tono de voz era un poco fuerte para ser compatible con el tono habitual que poose. Hubo un pequeño silencio, del cual supuso que su hermana le extraño un poco por el modo que contesto. Luego su hermana solo respondió: ¡Bueno, Hasta luego! "

Despues de eso se acercó lentamente al tablero y lo agarro. Sintió el ardor en sus mamls, pero nunca superó el límite del dolor: podría tocar el material incluso cuando las llamas envolvieron sus dedos.

Entonces, sucedió. La tabla explotó en su mano y las llamas azules estallaron alrededor de toda la habitación, sorprendiéndola. Salto hacia atrás con sorpresa, sin embargo, no pudo gritar, las llamas se volvieron alrededor de ellas, y estas llamas se volvieron nubes, así creando figuras siniestras sobre las paredes y los muebles.

Entonces, ella comenzó a oírlo. Una serie de risas largas e ininterrumpidas, alfo que no da lugar a ninguna tranquilidad.

—¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Por primera vez en meses, Lucy tiene miedo. Ella abrió su boca para gritar, pero nada salió de su boca arrepentidamente. Estaba congelada en el lugar donde se quedo, mientras que la Ouija también comenzó a arder. Cada llama en la habitación emite un humo que se condensa lentamente en el centro de la habitación en una forma ... una forma triangular. Por encima de todo, la voz está riendo histéricamente ... ahora era muy fuerte, pero nadie irrumpió en la habitación.

—¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!—La voz siguio riendose, luego de repente se detuvo. La forma, ahora claramente identificable como un triángulo. Ya no era humo. Tampoco tenia algun rasgo identficablmente humano ... al menos los ojos lo eran. Era uno, solo un ojo, mirando a Lucy. Era una figura amarilla y brillante, vestido con un sombrero de copa.

Era Bill Cipher.

—Y ahora, querida—le dijo Bill a la niña asustada. —Es hora de que hagas tu parte del trato!.

Entonces sucedió. En un momento, Lucy estaba sentada en el suelo. Y al momento siguiente, perdió el control de su vista y no pudo ver exactamente lo que paso. Sin embargo, cuando cuando lo recupero se quedo sin palabras. Ella estaba ahora en el centro de la habitación, donde una vez que se encontro el triángulo flotante. Y, justo en frente de la puerta, estaba su cuerpo, caido al piso... aparentemente sin vida.

—... Estoy ... estoy muerta?—Por un momento penso que estaba dentro de una pesadilla.

Desafortunadamente, la realidad era mucho más compleja ... y mala al mismo tiempo. Lentamente, el cuerpo de Lucy se puso de pie, enderezó su espalda y comenzó a mover sus manos y dedos. Lucy ... La lucy flotante, al menos, no le creyó a los ojos, y ella se negó a pensar que lo vio era real.

Entonces vio que le faltaban las piernas.

—Oh ... ¡OH NO!—Ella no pudo evitar estar en shock. Lucy miró la parte inferior de su cuerpo, ahora tenia una simple cola brumosa, luego miró sus manos, ahora transparentes. Ella era un fantasma ... un espíritu!

—Vaya, vaya, debería hacer esto más a menudo. Fue divertido jugar con el cuerpo de Pino esa vez, ¡pero esto es una experiencia completamente nueva!—Alguien dijo. Lucy se volteo apresuradamente hacia la fuente de la voz: su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no fue con su voz normal. Era la misma voz del ser triangular que había aparecido antes de sus momentos anteriores.

Ella no necesitaba saber de quien era la voz.

—¡Bill!—Lucy siseó.

La 'Lucy' la miró, o al menos lo intento antes de resoplar. —Espera un segundo, querida, estos mechones de cabello que tienes frente a tus los ojos son molestos ... Realmente no sé por qué te gusta andar sin poder mirar, pero ¿quién spy yo para juzgar?.

El cuerpo movió con su mano el flequillo y se lo acomodo para ver mejor ... revelando los ojos de Lucy. Pero esta vez no eran normales ... eran de color amarillo, que resplandecían brillantemente y la pupila era vertical y rectangular.

—Bill ... ¿Qué me hiciste?—Lucy fue directo al punto, apuntando con un dedo a Bill. Ella no iba a dejarse llevar por el pánico. Primero, tenía que entender qué tipo de brujería acababa de suceder.

—Oh, ¿qué es con ese tono áspero, querida?—Bill dijo, agregando un acento burlón a la palabra "querida". Miró alrededor de la habitación y sonrió una vez que vio algo útil en el costado de Lynn.¿Crees que ha tomado tu cuerpo sin permiso? Eso no es cierto ... Pedí tu ayuda para llegar aquí.. Tu cuerpo me ayudo en eso. ¡Fue un trato!.

—Eso ... eso no era lo que pensé que ibas a hacer, ¡no lo sabía! ¡Me engañaste!—Lucy lo acuso con indignacion.

—Wow, wow, ve más despacio, cerebrita. Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando. He sido muy claro con mi solicitud ... ¿Pero sabes qué? ¡Eso ya no importa!—Dijo Bill, exhibiéndose en una sonrisa inquietante ... aún más inquietante ya que estamos hablando del cuerpo de Lucy. Luego recogio objeto en el que estaba tan interesado: una diadema, y se la pone rápidamente en su cabeza para mantener los mechones fuera de sus ojos.

Luego, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sin más dilatacion. —¡Bill!—Lucy lo llamó, pero Bill no lo había escuchado. —Bill!.

—Relájate, querida. No voy a destruir nada aquí ... al memos todavía no—Le aseguro Bill, ignorando añ espíritu de la niña cuando comenzó a flotar a su alrededor, tratando de captar su atención de alguna manera. Después desbloqueo el seguro de la puerta y la abrió y comenzo a caminar hacia el pasillo. —Solo tengo que aprender exactamente dónde está el 'Gravity Falls' de esta dimensión, el único lugar donde puedo encontrar una fuga en el continuo espacio dimensional. Apenas logré que todavía este en este planeta y continente, tendre que seguir con mis planes.

—¿Por qué querrías siquiera ... buscar eso?—Lucy preguntó confundida. Ella no estaba siguiendo la lógica de Bill, y sus preocupaciones no se referían solo al demonio. ¿Qué iba a pasar? ¿Qué iba a hacer Bill con eso? ¿Podrían verla los de,as ahora que era una especie de fantasma? ¿Incluso podrian notar que algo estaba mal en 'ella' ahora que ...?

—Oye, Lucy—La voz de Lana sobresaltó a Lucy de sus pensamientos. —Necesito un poco de madera para una reparación temporal en la planta baja. Parece que Leni ha destruido una puerta gracias a una broma de Luan. ¿Crees que tienes algunas sobras? Sé que tienes algunas cosas no usadas de ese... ataud.

—Lana, espera!—Lucy gritó. Se detuvo frente a su hermana pequeña, que ya tenía las manos llenas de equipo de carpintero, y comenzó a agitar sus brazos para llamar su atencion —¡Lana!

Lana siguió mirando a Lucy ... a su cuerpo poseído. La chica fantasma giró lentamente solo para mirar con furia el espectáculo sonriente que era la cara de Bill. —¡Claro, cariño!—Él dijo—¡vístete!.

Lucy miró a Lana, buscando un tipo de reacción a la voz de Bill ... pero al parecer, ella lo compró. Parecía más desconcertada por la sonrisa absurda en el rostro de Lucy, así como el hecho de que llevaba una diadema ... y que por el tomo de voz que llamo.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué ella incluso cuestionaría eso en primer lugar? ¡Ella no iba a rechazar los materiales para su trabajo!

—Gracias, Lucy, te debo una!—dijo antes de entrar en la habitación de Lucy y sacar una sierra preocupante del montón de herramientas que llevaba. Lucy simplemente recurrió a mirar a su propio cuerpo, sin saber si estar enojada porque había sido poseída o porque había liberado a Lana en su colección de sarcófagos.

—Oye, no me mires asi. ¡Ese pequeño ángel era demasiado dulce, incluso para mí!—Bill dijo cuando comenzó a caminar por los escalones hacia la planta baja. Lucy lo siguió, no creyendo una sola palabra de lo que dijo. —Bill ... ¿qué es lo que quieres?—ella finalmente pregunto. —¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?.

—Me alegro de que finalmente hayas preguntado, querid-. Verás, ha tenido planes para ir a otro lugar, uno en el que espero que usted y un par de amigos míos podamos divertirnos, ya sabes. Cosas ardiendo, esclavizando a la gente, lo habitual.

El cuerpo poseido de la gotica siguio. —Pero ha habido un par de problemas. Algunas personas no quieren que no lo haga, ¿pueden creerlo? ¡Qué grosero son!—esto ultimo lo dijo en un tono de falsa indignación.

La cara de Lucy permaneció inexpresiva mientras Bill estaba hablando. —Entonces, pensé, ¿por qué no debería haber tenido un Plan B en caso de que algo saliera mal? Quiero decir, claro, voy a hacerlo de todas formas, tarde o temprano ... pero tengo todo planeado, asi que sin perder tiempo tuve que venir hacia a ti Asi que... ¡aquí estoy! ¡Intentando descubrir el punto débil de esta dimensión, el único punto en el espacio donde las fracturas entre mundos pueden abrirse más fácilmente! si tengo suerte, ,No necesito engañar a alguien para que me ayude!.

Soltó una carcajada mientras miraba a Lucy siniestramente. —Bueno, a excepcion de ti, querida.

El alcance de la revelación de los planes del demonio era demasiado grande para Lucy. ¿Estaba aqui para... literalmente conquistar el mundo?.

Todavía no se habia dado cuenta de que tipo de planes tendria Bill con respecto a su mundo. Pero incluso a su corta edad, no necesitaba pensarlo dos veces sobre que cosas podrian ocurrir.

—No vas a hacer nada, Bill. ¡Voy te detenerte!.

Bill explotó en una ruidosa cacofonía risueña. Para entonces, había llegado a la sala de estar, y luego se arrepintió de su reaccion por la atención inmediata que recibio de Lola y su nuevo oponente en el juego de cartas, Lisa. Ambos levantaron las cejas mientras miraban a su repentinamente feliz hermana.

—¿Uno de sus murciélagos le chupo mucho la sangre?—Le pregunto Lola a Lisa con un susurro.

—Lo dudo. Pero tendré que vigilar mas de cerca ... si ha perdido la cabeza, con la pérdida de sangre o no, podría ser el momento perfecto para usarlo en mis reportes de psicología—dijo Lisa.

Lola simplemente suspiro. —Menos charla científica y más entrega de cartas, Lisa. Sé que tienes una...

Los labios de Lucy se adelgazaron cuando fue testigo de la falta de atención de sus otras dos hermanas. —Lo siento, querida, ¡pero eso fue simplemente gracioso!" Bill dijo. —Quiero decir, ¿con que esperanza tienes de detenerme en tu estado actual? ¡Jaja! Hay Querida... no tienes que preocuparte por nada ... escucha esto, después de que termine aquí, ¡te devolveré tu cuerpo! Entonces, solo tienes que espera hasta que complete mis planes y termine dominando el mundo en un caos, y entonces ¡la verdadera diversion comenzara! te puedo invitar a este festín cuando todo esto acabe, si es que quieres.

Lucy ignoró su aparente oferta de participar en su locura. Mientras que el triangulo que estaba poseyendo su cuerpo aun seguia hablando.

—No es tan fácil ser un fantasma verdad, ¿verdad? Al menos Pino logro escapar de ello. ¿Mientras tu que tienes para hacerlo?—Le dedico una sonrisa burlona. —Oh, cierto ¡No tienes nada! pero, como he dicho, relájate, ¡solo me tomara un par de minutos a lo mucho!—Bill le aseguro a la fantasma. Miro alrededor de la habitación y finalmente vio lo que necesitaba: Una computadora ubicado justo al lado de la escalera. Caminó solemnemente hacia el dispositivo ... una búsqueda rápida, y luego el camino por delante quedaría sellado para completar sus locos planes.

Mientras que Lucy no podía hacer nada más que mirar a su cuerpo poseido, incapacitada de hacer algo para detenerlo.

Pero luego se acordo de algo que hizo que sonriera con total seguridad. Algo muy deshabitual en ella. Incluso ella no pensaba que lo haria en un momento asi.

Puede que no era capaz de detenerla de alguna forma...

Pero su familia si que era capaz de hacerlo. Y no de manera directa...

Oh no...

Bill cometio el error de involucrarse con su familia.

Conocia el caos que provocaba ellas, incluso si era de manera involuntaria.

Si tenía suerte, o mas bien la mala suerte de parte del triangulo demoniaco. Todo saldria bien.

Bill Cipher no sabia con lo que se metia.

Y eso lo convertiría en su peor pesadilla.

* * *

**Bueno, con eso acabo este capitulo. Originalmente tenia planeado hacer un one-shot, pero quedaba muy largo para hacerlo y tenia complicaciones para hacer ciertas escenas. Asi que lo recorto hasta aqui.**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi primer fanfic de este fandom.**


	2. Parte 2

**Hola a todos lo que leen este fanfic, aqui va la segunda parte de esta divertida y tortura historia de como sera la primera vez que el dorito demoniaco conocerá el horror. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**The Loud House no es mio, sino de Chris Savino, Nickelodeon o Viacom.**

* * *

**RAROMAGENLOUD**

**o**

' **¿Por qué deberías pensar dos veces acerca de tu impecable plan maestro incluso si eres un triángulo flotante inmortal?'**

**Parte 2**

Era obvio ya que a Luna Loud tocabala música, por supuesto. Sin embargo, no solo le gustaba tocar con su guitarra: le gustaban usarlo en todos los instrumentos posibles y escucharla la ayudaba en tareas que no tienen que ver con la música.

Por lo tanto, mientras esperaba que su hermanita Lucy terminara lo que estaba haciendo en su habitación, tenia pensar en algunas letras para una canción, un buen fondo musical era justo lo que necesitaba. Y, por supuesto, estaba un poco apagada por el hecho de que sus auriculares no estaban en en uno de sus cajones.

Luan le había dicho de inmediato que había sido excavado momentáneamente y con un juego de palabras bastnate malo que no había aliviado las preocupaciones de la Luna, que se había olvidado en algún lugar de la sala de estar. Por lo tanto, Luna había salido inmediatamente de la habitación para bajar, sus esperanzas sobre el estado de sus audífonos, no eran buenas, la caza de Lynn y Lincoln. Su hermana deportiva estaba cerca.

Eso indicaba algo malo.

Sin embargo, para su sopresa, no hubo mucha destrucción cuando llegó a la sala de estar. Lisa y Lola estaban también inmersas en un juego de cartas, sentadas en el suelo frente al asiento y, ocasionalmente, mirando sobre sus manos para mirar la otra, y escuchar los aterrorizados gritos de Lincoln y la risa de Lynn desde el sótano. Sonriendo, Luna miró por encima del sofá y se alegró de encontrar sus auriculares aún estando en una sola pieza.

Sin embargo, en el momento de la búsqueda, en el futuro se encuentra la cuenta en la que se encuentra. —Ahora, ahora ... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Lo paranormal parece común en Kansas ...

Luna no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Solo dios sabía que Lucy estaba buscando en este momento. Su voz se volvio en un poco diferente, pero también en el momento.

—Luce!—Ella llamó, por una mano sobre su hombro. Esperaba que ella suspirara o murmurara que quería terminar lo que estaba haciendo. En cambio, la reacción de Lucy fue muy diferente: la pequeña gótica casi saltó en el aire y se apresuró a esconderse cuando estaba mirando en la pantalla de la computadora. —¡Oh! Oye, uhm ... Luna.

—Je, por una vez yo fui la que te sorprendió, ¿eh?" Luna se echó a reír por lo ironico de la situacion. —¿Por qué estás ocultando eso? Lo vi todo, no tienes que avergonzarte si de repente te interesa la geografía.

Era extraño mirar a Lucy sin su flequillo que escondian sus ojos. Pero incluso si Luna no estaba acostumbrada a ellos, los ojos de Lucy tenían algo ... extraño en ellos. Como si se movieran al azar sin ninguna razón aparente.

—Oye, necesito que me ayudes, como lo prometiste.

Lucy asi misma se perdió completamente por la simple petición de Luna. Vio que mire a su alrededor, una expresión visible de molestia en su rostro, antes de mirar a Luna. Entonces, ella sonrió.

—Claro, hermana.

Una vez más, el tono de Lucy sonaba muy extraño ... pero las posibles ideas de Luna sobre algo que estaba pasando por una hermana pequeña desapareció de inmediato. ¡Lucy hablaba literalmente su idioma! ¡Y ella no está dispuesta y feliz de ayudar! ¿Quién fue ella para detener eso?

—¡Genial! Vamos, y por favor ignora los chistes de Luan. Ella anda demasiada inspirada hoy ...—dijo antes que los dos se alejaron de la computadora.

* * *

—Esto es mas fácil de lo que pense ...—Bill dijo con una sonrisa.

La forma en la que Bill había logrado alcanzar la confianza de la Luna fue fácilmente mejorada ... especialmente porque Lucy le había contado muchas cosas sobre su familia al demonio. Conocía sus intereses, sus gustos y disgustos.

Básicamente sabía cómo acercarse a cada uno de sus hermanos, todo gracias a Lucy.

Pero eso no lo salvaria de lo que venia a continuacion.

—Estoy tratando de poner algo de la emoción en las letras, pero no puedo hacer nada más que los juegos de palabras de Luan— explicó Luna cuando abrió la puerta y entro a su habitación. Luan estaba sentado en la silla frente a su espejo, sus ojos enfocados en algo que a Luna y Lucy no les importaba lo suficiente como para mirar. —Pensé que podrías ayudarme con eso, después de todo eres un maestra con poemas.

—¡Oh, sí que lo soy, hermana!—'Lucy' respondió. —Mis poemas son absolutamente los mejores. Nunca sabrias los trabajos que han terminado induzionedo al sueño, quiero decir, ¡son emocionales!"

La cara de "Lucy" trato de mantener una sonrisa para aparentar que todo salio mal. La verdadera Lucy cruzó las manos, mirando a Bill, manteniendo una expresion neutral, pero con una pequeña sonrisa que el poseedor de su cuerpo no noto, mientras que Luna se encogió de hombros y se dirigio a su cama para agarrar las hojas que había dejado, unas pocas palabras al azar garabateadas estaban escritas ahi. —Bueno, si es así, vea y puede adivinar algo para agregar aquí. ¡Solo necesito un par de palabras bien elegidas que pueden inspirarme a llenar los vacíos y yo haré el resto!"

'Lucy' tomó los papeles y examinó las pocas notas que Luna había escrito, pero no le prestaba demasiada atención. Sin embargo, antes de que Bill pudiera lanzar un comentario ingenioso, alguien lo golpeó a tiempo.

—No te preocupes, Luna, estoy seguro de que la inspiración te llegará de golpe. ¡Claro, si es que puedes soportarlo de todos los modos! Jajaja, ¿entiendes?.

Luna miró a su hermana menor con un simple suspiro molesto, pero la reacción de Bill fue muy diferente. Sus ojos dejaron de moverse y su cabeza giró mecánicamente, temblando y con un tic en el ojo , como si 'Lucy' fuera un robot viejo y oxidado, hasta que miraba directamente a Luan.

—¿Eso ... se suponía que era divertido?—Dijo Lucy "Lucy" . La verdadera Lucy, que había estado metida en pensamientos profundos, tuvo que enfocarse en Bill mientras veia como ya era el momento de su sufrimiento,

—¡Por supuesto!¡—Luan dijo, girando su silla para mirar a sus hermanas. —Después de todo, no es como si la creatividad humoristica estuviera siempre a tu disposición. Tienes que esperar y estar preparada para...

—Luan ...—Luna, sintiendo que se avecinaba otro terrible chiste, trató de detenerla en vano.

—¡Que te salga! Jajaja ¿entiendes?!.

Luna gimió. —Luan, estamos tratando de hacer algo serio aquí. Por favor, baja el tono...

—¿Escuché eso bien?.

"Lucy" estaba tan angustiada que la Luna ni siquiera se redujo la fecha de la interrupción, Mirándola sorprendida. "¡Eso ni siquiera es una broma!"

Luan frunció el ceño ligeramente. "¡Sí, lo es! No es mi culpa que sea la única en esta familia, además de papá, que tiene un buen sentido del humor. Sin embargo, es que no todos pueden sobreSALIR en la comedia. ¡Jajaja!"

—Yo ... no puedo ... tolerar esto!—Bill exploto, no literalmente... pero si que queria hacerlo en ese momento. —¡Gah! ¡Y pensé que Stan Pines era malo en esto!.

—¿Quién es Stan?—En ese momento, Luna no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando con Lucy.

Sin embargo, para Luan la oportunidad perfecta para hacer otro de sus comentarios., y ella no tiene la intención de dejar que se desperdiciara. —¿No es obvio? ¡Él es el chico que anda por ahí tras ella! ¡ Jajajaja!.

Bill no pudo soportarlo más. Salto de la cama de la Luna, y frente a Luan, le gritó: "¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Cierra la boca o te juro que hare realidad tus peores pesadillas!.

—Oye, eso es muy rudo, incluso para ti. ¿Ha estado leyendo el libro de la Abuela Harriet, Lucy?—Luan dijo, no impresionada por la amenaza de su hermana.

Luna debería haber empezado a sospechar algo para entonces. Pero en cambio, el arrebato de Lucy de repente hizo que se diera cuenta de que podría ser el tema principal de la nueva canción.

—¡Sí, eso es, Lucy! ¡Ya puedo ver las letras fluyendo!—Luna exclamó. Luan y 'Lucy' la miraron sorprendidos, justo a tiempo para ver su guitarra, encender todo el volumen y ponerse de pie.

Antes de que Bill pudiera darse cuenta de lo que iba a ser un sucesor, Luna comenzó a tocar y tocar su instrumento al mismo tiempo. Ruidosamente. —¡En el nombre de los cielos y todo lo que está por encima de ellos! ¡Pido su fin par- dejar de sufrir!"

Desafortunadamente, para Bill, que aún no se había acostumbrado a los sentidos humanos, incluido el oído. Tuvo que soportar ese monstruoso ruido.

—¡MIS OIDOS!—"Lucy" gritó. Con los chistes de Luan que ya le dolia, Bill no podía manejar la música y el canto de la Luna justo después, así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: correr hacia la puerta y cerrar la puerta de un golpe.

—Caramba, está un poco nerviosa hoy. No me sorprende que no le gustaran mis chistes ...—Luan murmuró molesta. —Al menos, Luna finalmente ha encontrado una buena inspiración para su canción ... ¡Lucy será mejor que te cubras tus oidos!.

Mientras tanto, la Lucy fantsma veia todo la situacion. Ahora que Bill había salido de la habitación, solamente tenía que esperar a que faltara el resto de cals que iba sufrir ... y un atisbo de sonrisa pasó por su rostro demosteando la suficiente confianza paea saber que no pasara suficiente tiempo antes de que el triangulo abandone su cuerpo.

* * *

Bill jadeaba segudamente mientras se apoyaba en la puerta cerrada detrás de él. La guitarra de la luna aún no se ha visto fuerte y claro, pero no se escuchó ni se escucharon las orejas de su cuerpo mortal ... o al menos, esa fue la impresión de Bill.

—Ugh ... Ya he tenido suficiente con ayudar a las hermanas de esa estupida niña. Obtendré lo que quiero y luego saldré de aquí—murmuró mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

Desgraciadamente, el destino tenía otros planos para él.

Leni estaba cerca de ahi.

—Oh, hola, Lucy!—Saludo Leni, sonriendo alegremente a su "hermana".

Bill realmente hubiera querido abofetear a la hermana de su camino. Pero ya se había arriesgado lo suficiente en la habitación de las adolescentes, y no quería arriesgarse de nuevo ... sin decir que dudar que el cuerpo de un niño de ocho años no tenía la fuerza suficiente para presionar a alguien de dieciséis años. Asi que tuvo que devolver el saludo . —Hola, mi "brillante" hermana.

—Oh, gracias—Respondió leni. —Me preguntaba si tendrías un momento para ayudarme, Lucy. Estaba probando un par de diseños para niñas pequeñas , y tú eres la indicada para esto. ¿Crees que puedas ayudarme?

Bill apretó los dientes y reprimió un gruñido. —Me temo que no podré ayudarte con eso, ahora. ¡Estoy muy ocupada en este momento!"

—Oh ...—dijo Leni, su sonrisa se disminuyo un poco. —No te preocupes, si encuentras algún momento para-

La puerta de la habitación de Luna y Luan se abrió de golpe, mientras que Luna saltaba en el pasillo gritando durante el clímax de la canción. Detrás de ella, Luan se inclinó y abrió la boca mientras miraba a "Lucy".

Bill reaccionó por instinto: agarró el vestido de Leni y la llevó a su propia habitación lo mas rapido posible. —No importa, puedo hacer lo que tengo que hacer más tarde. ¡Solo salgamos de aquí!.

* * *

Ahora Bill estaba usando un vestido con demasiados colores para su gusto, mientras era medido por Leni con una cinta metrica.

—¿Ya terminamos? No te ofendas, 'querida hermana', pero estoy empezando a aburrirme un poco aquí—dijo Bill, con la mayor calma posible. No podía gritar en el rostro de Leni ... no porque estaba preocupado de lo que ella podría sospechar algo, por supuesto. Tenía más que ver con la chica rubia sentada en la cama al otro lado de la habitación y la adolescente que estaba a su lado, que habla animadamente sobre sus programas para pasar la tarde juntos. No puedo hacer una escena, definitivamente no hay más delante del grupo. Tenía que mantenerlo bajo y hacer su parte.

Por lo menos, aquí no lo estaban torturando con música que perforaba los oídos y bromas que rompían el alma. Todavía podia escuchar la música de Luna desde el otro lado de la puerta como un doloroso recuerdo.

—Ya casi termino, Lucy—dijo Leni. —Creo que tendré que rehacer este ... No estoy contento con los colores aquí. ¡Déjame hacer esto otro!

Bill suspiró y recurrió a esperar un poco más... tenía que admitir que esta familia estaba empezando a ponerlo de quicio.

En el momento justo, la puerta de la habitación de Lori y de Leni se abrio de repente. Leni gritó asustada, perdiendo la concentracion el proceso, mientras que la persona que aparecia era nada mas ni nada mas que Lola.

—Lucy!—ella proclamó: —¡Te necesito en mi habitación ahora! ¡Voy a tener una fiesta de té y no quieo ninguna excusa.

—Yo ... uhm ...—La aparición de Lola y la orden posterior fueron tan arrepentidas que Bill no pudo encontrar una respuesta momentáneamente.

Esto solamente hizo que la expresion de Lola cambiara a una sonrisa, pero no una cualquiera, sino a una que de solo verlo le chupaba el alma.

—Vamos, Lucy, espero que conozcas buenos modales, porque solo espero lo mejor de ti ... como antes ayudaste a Luna y Leni. ¡O puede haber consecuencias por tu comportamiento!

Todo lo que Bill pudo hacer para responder fue solo una palabra.

—…¿Que?.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿qué dices, señora Lucy? ¿Aprecias el sabor de mi té británico hecho a la medida?

—Bueno ...es... genial ...—En este punto, Bill ya estaba listo de tener que librarse de este cuerpo. ¡Pero no podia abandonar el plan! ¡Aún no! ¡Tenía que mantener la calma, tenía la solución allí mismo en esa casa! Solo necesitaba ser paciente en poco más ...

—Creo que has malinterpretado mi pregunta aquí. ¿Tu ... lo... ¡¿aprecias?!

Por mucho que Lori pareciera peligrosa, tenía que admitir que la gemela tenía una forma de parecer mas amenazadora.

—Uh, fue una deliciosa, Señorita Lola ¡Uno de los mejores, incluso!.

–¡Gracias! ¡Estaba segura de que lo apreciarías!— Lola dijo alegremente, quitándole la tetera a Bill y poniéndose de pie. —Voy por las las galletas, solo dame unos momentos!

Se necesitaba una manera de salir de esto. ¿Pero cómo?

Bill estaba tan concentrado en pensar en algo mientras que Lola estaba ocupada, no escucharon la entrada de otra persona en la habitación, justo detrás de él.

Era la otra mitad de la gemelas: Lana

—Lana!—Lola se sacudió como si fuera un pájaro, lanzando su mirada más amenazadora a su hermana. —¡Esperarás hasta que Lucy y yo terminemos con nuestra fiesta de té antes de que dejes de trabajar con lo que estés haciendo!

—No puedo, Lola—dijo Lana con brusquedad, —Lucy me dejó usar la madera de la calidad de sus ataúdes, necesito que ell me ayude en esto ¿Verdad, Lucy?.

—Uuuhh ... ¿sí? Sí, por supuesto, ¡incluso te sugiero que lo hagas pronto!—Bill vio una oportunidad de salir de aqui.

Lola le dirigió una mirada de enojo a 'Lucy', pero luego volvió a dirigir su molestia hacia su gemela. —Pero, me gustaría que tengas que esperar, ¡porque yo también estoy esperando!

—Entonces espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado tu estupida fiesta de té.

—No, no viste el mensaje en la puera. ¡Fuera!

—¡Esta es también mi habitación!.

—¡Esta es solo tu habitación porque te tolero! ¡Y los niveles de tolerancia han caido a un nivel bajo!

—Oh, ¿entonces eso es todo? Ni siquiera sabes lo difícil que es tolerar tus continuas fiestas de té, ensayos de belleza y, sobre todo, ¡TU!

—¿¡Por qué tú-

Bill sonrió cuando los gemelos saltaron el uno en el otro y se encargaron de la enésima pelea. De puntillas, salió tranquilamente de la habitación, frotándose las palmas mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

—¡Eh, al menos ya está hecho! Hombre, estos jovenes son unos mouns en miniatura ... ¡afortunadamente, ya habré terminado aquí antes!

—Saludos, tercera hermana mayor—interrumpió una voz. —Perdóneme por mi repentina interferencia en sus monólogos, pero tengo se que se siente particularmente inclinado a echar una mano a la gente a la gente. Necesito tu ayuda.

Intento gritar de nuevo y tenia que golpearse la cara de nuevo. Pero se recordó que no estaba en el reino de las pesadilla ni en un sueño, y que solo estaba controlando un cuerpo humano impotente, rápidamente retomó su brazo y sonrió torpemente. —Uh, bueno, ya ves, estoy bastante ocupada ahora, y...

Lisa inclinó la cabeza. Bill supo que supuestamente ella era más inteligente de la familia, y la imagen de un Junior Nobel de cuatro años lo había divertido cuando Lucy se lo has contado. No debia subestimar su inteligencia por ahora, podia descubir quien era realmwnte.

Negarse a su peticion ahora podia costarle mucho.

—¡Pero ahora que lo pienso, puedo ser capaz de ayudarte en todos los modos! ¡Un minuto más no cambiará mi vida!— Añadió rápidamente con los dientes apretados.

La cara perpleja de Lisa se conviertio en una sonrisa. —¡Excelente! ¡Ahora ven!

* * *

—Bueno, esto no parece difícil—dijo Bill mientras esperaba junto a un nivelador. La habitación de Lisa estaba ocupada actualmente por una especie de máquina no identificada, que ya había sido descrita por el genio. Se perdió el interés hasta los diez segundos después de que ella comenzara a hablar, no porque no lo entendiera, sino porque no era parte de su plan, y continuó desempeñando el papel de la hermana desinteresada mientras que Lisa desordenaba. Alrededor de los paneles alrededor de la máquina, llave en mano.

—Ya casi termino, Lucy!—Lisa le aseguro. —Solo hay que dar un último control a los componentes y luego podremos continuar..

—Claro—respondió Lucy. Esto fue definitivamente mejor que sus anteriores encuentros con las hermanas Loud ... o más fáciles de tolerar, seguro. Solo esperaba poder regresar a la computadora para terminar su búsqueda pronto ... no estaba seguro de poder manejar más de esta locura.

—Las perillas aquí están en orden ... y esa es la última. ¡Muy bien, esta listo! ¡Prepárate, hermana mayor, estamos listos para hacer la historia aquí!.

Bill puso los ojos en blanco pero, sin embargo, obedeció, moviendo una mano sobre la palanca. Lisa fue al otro lado de la habitación y puso una mano en su propia palanca. —Ahora, recuerde mis instrucciones. A la cuenta de tres, tenemos que bajar las palancas al mismo tiempo, de lo contrario el resultado podría ser más explosivo de lo necesario. Esta es una fuente de energía muy inestable, por lo que tengo que ser cuidadoso!

Bill asintió y esperó a que Lisa comenzara a contar. —¡Tres... dos... uno!.

—¡Ahora!

Lisa y 'Lucy' bajaron las palancas y la máquina se encendió con un rugido, temblando fuertemente. "¡Está funcionando! ¡Está funcionando!" Lisa dijo emocionada, golpeando sus pies en el suelo.

—Bueno, seguro que lo es. Feliz de ayudarte, pero ahora tengo mi propios asuntos que-

Entonces, la explosión ocurrió.

Lisa limpió la cenizas que estababn en sus lentes lo mejor que pudo. La máquina estaba destrozada y toda la habitación estaba cubierta de polvo negro, pero Lisa no se mostró realmente horrorizada por el resultado de la activación de la máquina. Lo mismo no podía decirse de 'Lucy', quien estaba congelado en una especie de una especie de shock total.

Lisa no la notó. —Bueno, eso fue un poco más explosivo de lo que esperaba, pero aún así así! ¡Dos segundos más de la funcionalidad l antes de la detonación! Debo anotar esto¿

—¿Un poco ... un poco?—Bill se escapó. —¿Sabias que esto iba a suceder? ¡Dijiste que no querías que esto no iba a serexplosivo!.

—Corrección: más explosivo de lo necesario—Le explicó la genio con calma mientras iba a sacar su bloc de notas.

—¿Qué ...? Cómo ... no, ni siquiera voy a tratar de justificar eso. Voy a dar la vuelta, y me ire de aqui. ya estoy...

Bill no había notado la cuna que estaba ubicada dentro de la habitación hasta que se escuchó el bostezo de un bebé, y la cabeza de Lily emergió del borde de la cama.

Sonrió una 'Lucy', que no sabía cómo reaccionar al principio, luego se escuchó un ruido detrás de ella ... algo comparable a un pedo.

Lily se rió, con una sonrisa culpable pero linda. —Poo-poo ...—dijo ella.

Y de hecho, 'poo-poo' fue una buena descripción del olor que invadió las fosas nasales del cuerpo mortal de Bill, y le dio un ejemplo concreto de un producto secundario típico de los seres vivos en el planeta Tierra.

—Creo que puedo ser el turno de Lori de cambiar su pañal ... ¿O es el de Lincoln? ¿Cuando fue la última vez que fue tu turno, Lucy— Lisa dijo, dirgiendo su mirada hacia "Lucy". Pero ella se habia ido.

—La proxima vez no escaparas de tus deberes, tercera hermana mayor.

* * *

Bill estaba jadeando pesadamente en la planta baja. Ya estaba frente a la computadora. que afortunadamente todavía estaba encendida y con las páginas que había abierto antes todavía, donde había estado, pero necesitaba un momento para recuperar el aliento. Todavía no era bueno para manejar la energía de los cuerpos que poseía, aparentemente.

—¡Este lugar es una pesadilla!—Exclamó, antes de mirar hacia la computadora. —¡Tengo que conseguir esa información y luego salir de aquí!

Movió una mano hacia el ratón, unos pocos pocos de la victoria, cuando Lincoln aparecio y lo empujó unos cuantos metras fuera de la computadora y tirándolo al suelo. —¡Lucy! ¡Rápido, escondere!" susurró, esperando que ella cumpliera y hiciera lo mismo.

En cambio, la reacción de Lucy fue lo que se esperaba. —¿Qué te pasa, persona de la tercera edad?—'Lucy' dijo, comenzando a alejarse Lincoln. —¡Déjame en paz, tengo un trabajo que hacer y ya he perdido demasiado tiempo!.

Lincoln comenzó un contraatacar, tratando de hacerla callar. —Lucy, ¿qué ...? ¡Cállate, ella me encontrara!

En ese punto, Bill ha perdido toda su paciencia. —¿Puedes dejar de-

Pero alguien mas entró en la habitación, haciendo que tanto Lincoln como "Lucy" dejaran de pelearse.

—Liiincoooooln?—Llamó la voz de Lynn. —¡Vamos, Linc, no puedes escapar para siempre tu destino! Ven aquí y lucha como el hombre que dices que eres y ... ¿Lucy?

Lynn se encontró frente a una extrala escena. Lincoln estaba en el centro de la sala de estar y él sostenido a Lucy justo delante de ella, como si fuera un escudo vivo. Lucy tenía una diadema que mantenía el aire sobre los ojos y su expresión casi neutra ... de hecho, molesta y sorprendida al mismo tiempo.

—Bueno, debo decir Linc, usar una Lucy como una forma de detención es un buen movimiento, pero no puedes escapar para siempre ... tarde o temprano lo haré ... ¿eh?.

'Lucy' tenía algo diferente en ella. Mientras caminábamos hacia ellos, de hecho, habíamos tratado de retroceder un poco, incluso yendo tan lejos como para empujar a Lincoln. ¿Estaba ella ... asustada ... de ella, igual que su hermano?

La perplejidad de Lynn se convierte en nuevo modo de depredador, y ella sonrió. —Mmhh, Lucy ... pareces un poco angustiada hoy. No eres..— ella dio otro paso adelante. —... ¿tú?

'Lucy' y Lincoln se estremecieron ante eso, mientras Lynn sonreria lascivamente.

—Oh, esto va a ser incluso más divertido que lo que pensaba.

* * *

El ruido proveniente de la planta baja se volvió bastante angustioso, hasta el punto de que Lori decidió que ya era suficiente. —Lo siento, osito Boo-boo, pero tengo que poner algo de orden.

—Oh, no hay necesidad de hacer eso, ¡no me importa!—Bobby le dijo de inmediato.

Lori sonrió, pero su respuesta se mantuvo firme. —Si los dejas sueltos por mucho tiempo, puedes terminar haciendo algo imprudente ... especialmente si Lynn está involucrada. Solo dame algo de tiempo y regresaré¿

Observo y camino hacia el pasillo, echando un vistazo a Leni cuando todavía estaba ocupada analizando la ropa que había probado antes con Lucy. Ella todavía se preguntaba como incluso Lucy se ofreció para hacer eso.

Bueno, era raro, al menos.

Cuando salio de su habitación, podría escuchar el texto de abajo: gritos y gritos de guerra, pasos rápidos y, por supuesto, ruidos ruidosos aquí y allá. Suspirando, Lori puso a su disposición autoritaria y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para ser reprimido a quien fuera responsable de los caos.

Sin embargo, cuando dobló la esquina para ir a la sala de estar, encontramos a una Lucy nerviosa que venía hacia ella.

—¡Están locos!—"Lucy", que había perdido su diadema y una vez más tenía el pelo tapándose los ojos, balbuceaba. Sin embargo, Lori estaba demasiado molesta como para tomarse en serio sus palabras.

—Ahora, ¿no crees que puedes tirar de la tarjeta de la respuesta conmigo solo porque siempre logras pasar desapercibida por aquí? Lo suavizarás para que puedas concentrarte libremente en las cosas muy importantes que necesito discutir con Bobby, o si no!"

La vehemencia de Lori sorprendió a Bill, se apartó de ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación de Lucy y Lynn.

Alrededor de ellos.

—¡Lucy!—Luna llamó, abrió la puerta y se inclinó hacia ella. —Perdón por molestarte otra vez, hermanita, ¡pero tienes que ayudarme con un par de últimas rimas! ¡Necesito toques perfectos en mi canción!

—Lucy, ¿por qué no te gustaron mis chistes? Aquí hay uno nuevo que te encantará: un vampiro, un zombi y una bruja entrada a un bar...—Luan comienza a contar el chiste.

Leni salió de la puerta de la habitación de Lori también, con un vestido de color negro. —Oye, Lucy, ¿crees que solo tienes un momento para intentar modelar mis vestidos de nuevo? ¡No puedo decidir entre este negro o ese otro negro!.

Lola y Lana seguiendo discutiendo entre ellas, pero eso no les impidió salir de su habitación para hablar con Lucy ... mientras se empujaban y tiraban el cabello una de la otra.

—Lucy, todavía no hemos terminado con mi fiesta de té. ¡Vuelve aquí!

—Lucy, los diseños de tus ataúdes en realidad me dieron un par de ideas, ¿puedes ayudarme con eso?

—Puede que necesites tu ayuda, por favor—dijo Lisa, saliendo de su habitacion con Lily tendida frente a ella. —Lily necesita tus procedimientos de limpieza estándar lo antes posible.

—Poo-poo ...—balbuceó Lily.

Lincoln había estado subiendo las escaleras todo el tiempo, y finalmente llegó a la cima, arrastrándose por el suelo, aparentemente derrotado. —Lucy ... ¡no me dejes solo con esta bestia!

—¡Luuucyyyy!—La voz de Lynn llamó desde abajo, mientras comenzaba a moverse hacia la multitud desde la sala de estar.

Las voces de los varios niños se superponen rápidamente. La visión de Bill estaba parcialmente oculta por el cabello, pero los ojos todavía se movían rápidamente de una cara a otra mientras se cerraban sobre él.

—¡AAARGH!—Finalmente dijo: —¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MÁS!

Abrió la puerta detrás de sí mismo, se lanzó a la habitación y la cerró de golpe.

Los hermanas se callaron, mirando a la puerta que Lucy acababa de esconderse. Lynn finalmente tuvo que detenerse, mientras que Lincoln estaba en una pieza.

—Uuh ... ¿Lori? ¿Chicas?—Bobby preguntó, inclinándose desde la puerta a la habitación de Lori. —¿Pasó algo? Escuché a alguien gritar.

Lincoln miró a Bobby y luego observó a cada una de sus hermanas, una por una. Pensó en la forma en que Lucy había reaccionado cuando había tratado de esconderse con ella en algún lugar seguro.

—Oigan..—dijo Lincoln —No creen que esta vez han notado algo ... extraño en Lucy hoy?

Todos asintieron.

* * *

Bill respiraba rápido, el corazón dentro del cuerpo latía rápido. Esto fue una pesadilla, no, no era el reino de pesadilla, ¡fue una verdadera pesadilla para él! ¡Necesitaba salir, aquí y ahora! Estaba perdiendo su ...

La forma flotante de Lucy Loud se materializó delante de él. Y, en un caso raro, ella también estaba sonriendo.

—Oye, Bill—dijo con ironía. —Espero que hayas disfrutado tu tiempo con mis hermanas y que no te hayan molestado demasiado. Son divertidas, ¿no?.

Bill simplemente la señaló con una mano temblorosa. —¿Tú ... sabías que esto pasaría? Tu... ¡Maldita gotica!.

—No, en absoluto. Para ser honesto, yo estaba asustado al prinicipio, pero conociendo a mi familiar, incluso tu sabiendo como son, no eres capaz de soportar el dia al dia

Bill bajó el brazo, pero él siguió mirándola. Trató de llegar a una réplica, pero solo solía hacer unos pocos sonidos de garganta baja, su rabia y frustración eran demasiado altas para pensar correctamente.

Luego, se pasó una mano por la cara con la exasperación. —Ugh. He terminado con este lugar ... Estoy demasiado cansado para enojarme siquiera por esto.

Él movió una mano, y de repente Lucy termimo regresando a su cuerpo original. Miro por todo su cuerpo para confirmarlo y supo que habia vuelto a como era antes.

Luego, volvió a mirar hacia Bill, en forma de triángulo y flotando en el centro del dormitorio. Solo era parcialmente visible, como si estuviera perdiendo la opacidad y volviendo más y más transparente con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Yo.. supongo que esto es un adiós. No te voy a extrañar, Bill—dijo Lucy con total calma.

—¡Yo tampoco! ¡No puedo creer que perdi mi tiempo aquí! ¡tú y tu familia están malditos!—Exclamó, con su voz entrando y saliendo. —¡Y esta dimensión tambien está maldita.

Comenzó a girar cuando terminó su discurso. —¡Nunca volveré a poner un pie aquí, marca mis palabras! ¡Diviértete tratando de sobrevivir en este infierno que llamas Hoooogaaar!"

La silueta de Bill de repente iluminó toda la habitación y se deslumbro por un segundo, luego todo fue tan rápido como había comenzado. Lucy volvió a abrir los ojos justo a tiempo para ver la tabla justo debajo de donde estaba Bill, aterrizando en el tablero de Ouija justo donde lo había quedado. Lucy miró alrededor de la habitación, no pudo encontrar nada que sugiriera que Bill todavía estaba alrededor.

Se habia ido

Lucy dejó escapar un sincero suspiro de alivio, dejándose caer al suelo para descansar su cuerpo.

Eso fue ... raro. Y espantoso.

Pero ella estaba feliz. Nadie podría saber con certeza qué clase de maldad habría hecho hecho. Si alguna vez hubieras podido encontrar el lugar que habíamos hablado, pero afortunadamente sus planos se habían frustrado ... todo gracias a sus hermanas.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. —¿Lucy?—Lynn dijo, la voz definitivamente más calmada que el tono anterior que usó mientras se burlaba de Lincoln y "ella". —Escucha, ya no te estoy persiguiendo ... todos estamos aquí detrás de la puerta, en realidad. Estamos un poco preocupados. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Podemos entrar?.

Lucy se obligó a ponerse de pie y se secó el sudor de la frente. Se aseguró de ir a recoger el tablero de Ouija y esconderlo debajo de su cama, luego desmontó rápidamente los pocos elementos que se reunieron para el ritual, haciendo una nota de metal para quemar todo más tarde. Luego, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

—Estoy ... bien"—simplemente respondió, caminando hacia el pasillo mientras sus hermanos estudiaban. La mayoría de ellos no estaban tan convencidos de eso ... incluso Bobby, que estaba mirando la escena desde la habitación de Lori, no estaba convencido por eso.

—Si hay algo mal, será mejor que nos cuentes, Lucy. Lana nos acaba de decir que le ofreciste la coleccion de tus ataudes ... no es algo que hubiera esperado que hicieras—dijo Lori.

Lucy se estremeció por eso. Maldecía internamente a Bill por eso.

—Has actuado totalmente diferente, Lucy—dijo Lincoln. —Todos deberíamos haberlo notado antes de que algo estuviera pasando. Dinos, Lucy, ¿te sucedió algo?

—¿Lynn te ha hecho algo malo otra vez?

—¡Oye!

Ella realmente queria decirles la verdad. Quería decirles que había sido ingenua y había hecho un trato con un demonio interdimensional que había tomado posesión de su cuerpo para encontrar una manera de invadir su mundo. Quería decirles que la "Lucy" con la que había estado interactuando era Bill en realidad dentro de su cuerpo, y que un golpe de suerte se había ingeniado para volver a la locura y la conveniencia de estar fuera para siempre. Quería decirles que, al hacerlo, la habían salvado a ella y al mundo.

Pero Lucy sabía cómo sonaba esa historia. Ellas no la creerían, y francamente no pudo culparlos. Ella había aprendido a distinguir entre gustar el estilo de las artes oscuras y la realidad que había entendido, después de todo, y el tablero en sí había sido solo un juego hasta que comience a funcionar.

Entonces ... etomado en cuenta, tal vez ella tenia mentir.

—Yo ... uh. Algo me sucedio—dijo lentamente, pensando en cada cosa que se le venga a la mente. —De alguna manera, eh ... discutí con alguien que pensé que era un amigo mío.

—¿Tenemos que darle una lección?—Lynn interrumpió de inmediato, haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Una mirada de Lori era todo lo que necesitaba para ceder.

—No, no—respondió Lucy apresuradamente. —Fue culpa mía creer que no podía ser un amigo. Debería haberlo sabido mejor, haber visto las señales ... y hoy perdí el control de mí mismo.

—Oh, Lucy, pero puedes hablar con cualquiera de nosotras cuando tengas problemas, si alguna vez necesitas alguien con quien hablar—dijo Leni, acercándose a ella y poner las manos sobre sus hombros.

—alguna vez necesitas ucon alguien con quien conversar, estamos nosotras siempre para ti, Lucy—Le aseguro Luna, obteniendo la aprobación colectiva del resto de la familia.

Lucy puso una rara sonrisa en su rostro. Ella había hablado con Bill sobre sus hermanas y su hermano varias veces. Buscar ayuda de él fue un error, pero ahora que lo pensaba, Bill había estado jugando un papel, y él era bueno en eso. Hubiera sido difícil de notar que algo estaba mal. No, lo que debería haber hecho era buscar en otra parte, si quería alguien con quien hablar. Ella tenia amigos en su escuela.

Y, sobre todo, tenía sus hermanos.

—Gracias, chicas—dijo agradecida. —Lo siento si actue rara hoy. Debería ser más abierto con todos ustedes.

—Bueno, francamente, no estamos exentos de culpa. También deberíamos prestarte más atención cuando estés cerca— admitió Lori.

—Sin decir que de esta manera podríamos evitar que nos asustes cada vez que nos pidas algo—agregó Lincoln, mientras que sus hermanas riéndose ante su comentario.

—Gracias. Pero debo decir que me gusta pasar desapercibida. Hace que las cosas sean más fácil— dijo Lucy, cosa que la mayoria de su familia simplemente encogieron los hombros sonrientemente.

Luego los Loud abrazaron a Lucy en un gran abrazo grupal. Y Lucy le devolvió el abrazo.

Sí, esta casa podría ser un poco 'ruidosa' a veces. Y, si tenía que ser honesta Lucy, le gustaba.

Bill no sabia lo que ella apresiaba.

Se escuchó un flash, del cual vino de Bobby que acababa de tomar una foto familiar sin que los demas se dieran cuenta, y cuando se apartó del teléfono de los ojos, Los Loud sonrieron al verlo salie unas pocas lagrimas en sus ojos.. "Lo siento, solo pense que ... no pude evitarlo.

Todos se rieron juntos, pero el grupo se dispersó de inmediato cuando se escuchó un pedo, seguido de Lily expresando su habitual "Poo-poo!"

—Sí, Lily necesita un cambio adecuado, como decía—dijo Lisa. —Ahora, ¿quién es el siguiente en esta tarea sucia pero necesaria?

Como siempre, los hermanos empezaron a discutir entre síde quién tendria el honor de cambiar el pañal a Lily. Mientras que en voz alta se gritaban, Lucy se quedo en el mismo lugar atrapada en su propios pensamientos.

—Bueno Bill, espero que nunca tengas que volver a un lugar como este, nunca debiste subestimar este caos.

* * *

—Caray, esa maldita barrera no es una molestia para nadie. Creo que nunca había visto algo tan molesto, ¡unos pocos minutos de la diversión sin fin en todo el universo!.

—¡Sí, cuéntame sobre eso! Pensé que íbamos a tener plena libertad una vez que nos fuéramos de este lugar, ¡y ahora estamos aquí! ¡Atrapados, otra vez!.

El debate de los dos monstruos fue interrumpido por el mismo Bill Cipher. Que mostro interes en el tema de la discusión de las criaturas de alguna manera.

—Chicos ... no saben ni la mitad de lo que puede ser realmente molesto—dijo simplemente, de manera casual.

—¿Eh? Entonces, ¿qué sería eso?.

Bill fulminó con la mirada al monstruo, quien dio un paso atrás asustado, y luego simplemente se enfureció. Es posible que también haya sido por un momento en un momento determinado, pero era mejor no notarlo.

Al final, simplemente dijo: —Confía en mí ... no quieres saber.

**Fin de la historia**

* * *

**Eso fue todo para pesadilla de Bill, al menos Lucy aprendio una leccion en esto. Realmente espero que les haya gustado esta historia. Siganme y vean mis otras historias, y comenten en ellas, tambien en esta. Adios. **


End file.
